


Coming Home

by dara3008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet, coming home, seriously this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Hank and Connor come home after the events of the Android Revolution. Sumo is thrilled, clearly.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've known this game since it came out and have watched a Let's Play of it way back when, but I haven't played it until a few days ago. Having cheated my way to the best pacifist ending I yearned for some fluff for my two best boys. 
> 
> This is my take of what happened after *the hug* :D
> 
> This fic is also dedicated to my friend [Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/profile), because she reignited my heart for this fandom and this pairing :D

Connor didn’t expect the hug, but he immediately welcomed it, his arms moving to close around Hank’s middle. He let out a sigh, almost like a breath he had held in, ever since he had left the human at the Cyberlife tower. “It’s over.” He heard himself say. It still felt weird, still felt like something in him was missing and at the same time too much. But here, warm in Hank’s arms, he quickly started to believe that he had truly done the right thing. 

“I’m afraid it’s just the fucking beginning,” Hank grunted, pulling away from him, but his hands remained firmly on Connor’s shoulders. “But for now, it’s time to go home.”

 _Home_. Something warmed his thirium and Connor blinked at Hank. “Home?”

“Yeah. Sumo will be thrilled to see you again.” When the android was still only staring at him, Hank started to frown. “Unless you have somewhere else-”  
  
“No! No, I want-” Connor stopped, surprise colouring his face. “I _want_ to. I really want to.”

Laughing a little at him, Hank moved to throw one arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get out of this fucking cold then.” His car was thankfully parked close by. While Connor didn’t feel the cold, Hank very much did and his temperature had been slightly heightened since the morning in the precinct. Nothing worrying, but probably good to observe for a while.

The morning a few days ago, Connor realised with a start. “Lieutenant? How has-” He stopped, not quite knowing how to continue. Hank jostled his shoulder in encouragement. “How did you arrive at the Cyberlife tower with the other… the other Connor unit? When did he reach you?”

Humming, the human surprised Connor by opening the car door for him and then moved around it to get in himself. “He met me at the precinct. Said he found Jericho but had to get reinforcement from the tower. Something about an RK900 unit. I-” Hank stopped as he started the car. He cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed. “I don’t really keep up with the latest models. He could have told me anything and I would have probably believed it. I-” Starting to drive, he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Confused, Connor turned towards him. “Why?”

“Because I thought the asshole was you.” Hank huffed and the android couldn’t suppress the smile that stretched his lips. The lieutenant raised his eyebrows. “What are you laughing about?”

“Lieu- Hank. He had my memories, we looked the same, I can’t hold that against you.” Connor’s hand twitched a little and the smile widened when he remembered that he didn’t need to hold anything back anymore. He raised it and placed it gently on Hank’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

“Listen, kid, I’m happy you’re not angry with me, but I should have known.” They were close now, Connor vaguely realised, but his eyes were trained on the lieutenant. “Looking back now, there was a difference. You might have looked alike, but you _weren’t_ completely alike. I should have known.”

The android was silent for a moment, hand squeezing Hank’s shoulder. “Thank you... Hank.”

They arrived shortly after, Connor following Hank inside. The warmth in his chest returned when he thought of it as coming _home_ and he smiled when he saw Sumo trot up to them. “Hey, boy.” Hank greeted him with a few scratches behind the ear and the Saint Bernard let out a low boof. “I need coffee.” The lieutenant groaned as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Need anything?”

“No thank you, lieutenant.” Moving into the living room, Connor smiled when Hank absentmindedly put on the TV for him. Sumo pushed his big head against Connor’s hip, so he sat down cross-legged on the floor and started petting him. When Hank came into the living room with a steaming cup of coffee, Sumo was already mostly lying in the android’s lap, happily pushing his nose into his stomach. “Markus is on,” Connor mumbled, seemingly tired, although he couldn’t possibly be.

“Markus, huh?” Hank was about to sit down on the couch, but with a scrutinizing look at the android, he put down his mug and walked out of the room again. Connor blinked after him but quickly turned back towards the TV where the Jericho leader was answering varying questions in a press conference. It was interesting, seeing him talk, all proper and authoritarian. Something like pride made his chest tingle and Connor marvelled at the newfound sense of heightened feelings he was experiencing. He probably wouldn’t mind getting to know the man better. Maybe even as a friend. 

It was telling how interesting the interview must have been to him because he didn’t anticipate or sense the attack at all. He startled, Sumo letting out a surprised bark when something soft hit his head, mussing up his hair. “Wha-”

Laughter was what he heard next. “Sorry, sorry.” Hank wheezed out, falling down onto the couch. “You usually catch everything.”

Connor blinked down at the sweater that was now lying in his lap, partially on top of Sumo. “I was distracted.” He admitted and looked at the lieutenant in question. 

Hank was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, looking warm and cosy as he picked up his coffee again. His hair was - Connor leaned his head to the side - it was pulled back. It looked… nice. “Put that on. You can’t sit around at home in a fucking tie, Connor, it’s unnatural.”

Chuckling, the android let his fingers move over the soft fabric. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be unnatural.” Moving his fingers into the knot of his tie, he started to remove it methodically, laying it down next to him with care. His jacket followed, but he hesitated slightly, not used to being without his uniform. “Lieutenant? Can we buy clothes for me? Someday?”

Hank hummed in thought, moving his hand down to pet Sumo when the dog lied down at his feet. “‘course. I was thinking of it actually. We can go tomorrow if you want.

“I would like that.” Finally, Connor moved to pull his jacket off. When his shirt followed, he heard Hank clear his throat and looked up. His hand was still stroking through Sumo’s fur and his eyes were fixed on the TV, but his heart rate was slightly elevated. _Curious_. When he pulled the sweater over his head, his lips stretched into a smile involuntarily. "It's so soft."

Hank was staring at him weirdly when the android looked up again. There was something dark in his eyes suddenly, but they were still warm. "It, uh, it suits you."

"Thank you, lieutenant." He wondered if he would be blushing if he were human. It felt nice, being complimented.

Hank took a deep sip from his coffee, before turning his gaze back to the still ongoing interview. "Sure sure." Standing up slowly, Connor moved to the couch and gingerly sat down, back straight. He heard Hank huff out a breath, shortly before a hand pushed him back into the cushions. "House rules." The man said and lifted a finger. "No calling me lieutenant when we're home." Another finger was lifted. "Home is for relaxing, I know you can slouch, Connor, I've seen it." And then he dropped his hand and leaned back himself.

The smile on the android’s face was probably more of a grin by then. "That's it?" He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. "How very uncomplicated."

Grunting, Hank shrugged. "If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Noted." Letting himself melt into the couch, Connor went to grab for his coin when he remembered that he didn't have it anymore. "Ha-" His question was stopped by Hank holding his palm open in front of him. The shiny coin was right in the middle. Gingerly plucking it up, the android stared at him. "How did you…?"

"I told you I learned a lot being with you." The human shrugged and Connor was sure he was grinning again.

Passing it over his knuckles, he was finally able to relax completely. When he started to pass it from hand to hand, he heard Hank chuckle lightly. He stilled, after a while. The sound of the TV was low in the background and he stared down at his hands. "Is it really okay? For me to stay here?"

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course, it’s okay.” Hank huffed, rolling his eyes when Connor peaked at him. “Look at Sumo, he’s absolutely thrilled.” Sumo, in fact, was snoring loudly, ignoring them both. 

Connor let out a sound that a human would probably call a snort. He learned new things every hour, it seemed. “Clearly.” Pocketing his coin, the android slid down to the floor. He had to admit, petting the shaggy fur was kind of addicting. “Clearly, you’re thrilled to have me here.” His voice took on a stupid baby voice, surprising even him. Sumo, though, looked at him with big happy eyes and licked a stripe over his arm. “Charming.”

The lieutenant let out a chuckle that made Connor look up at him in wonder. It was such a warm sound, almost loving. When their eyes met, the android’s thirium pump seemed to slow down while simultaneously picking up speed. Alarmed, he ran a quick diagnostic but found nothing amiss. “Something wrong?” Hank asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
Connor didn’t know what his face looked like, but he tried to school his expression back to normal. “Nothing.” He quickly said, scanning Hank as subtly as possible. His heart was beating steadily, slightly slower than the statistic but age and the last few years of… well, his lifestyle probably had left their traces. His body temperature was still a little heightened, but also nothing to worry about. Connor smiled. “All’s good.” His thirium pump - he might want to start calling it his _heart_ really - seemed to stop when Hank beamed at him. It made him look so much younger somehow. _Handsome_. The thought didn’t so much surprise Connor, as much as it hit him like a freight train. _Oh._ He scanned Hank again, saw that his heart was beating faster, his pupils slightly dilated with… happiness. “Hank?”

“Hm?”

“Can you lean down for me?” Raising his eyebrows, the lieutenant obliged and before Connor could tell himself that he was doing something reckless, he leaned into him to press a quick kiss to Hank’s mouth. The human froze, eyes widening, but Connor saw his heart rate double, so he smiled against his mouth. With a last press, he leaned back and went back to petting Sumo, who had been nosing at his hands restlessly. “Thank you.”

Hank was silent for a long moment, but the android wasn’t really nervous, because his heart was slowly returning to the normal beat. “Yeah.” Hank snorted, the sound coming out faint and lovely. “You’re welcome, you crazy android.”

  
  



End file.
